


Different Situations

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1) - After S2. (2)- Before Adam and Peter go inside Primatech</p><p>(1) - Rain had been pouring from the sky like a flood of tears. (2)- So now here he stood in the middle of a field with time frozen and about to do something reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Situations

ONE- Six months and four hours later (The Future)

The rain had been falling down quite hard on that day.

Six Months and four hours to the day that he had been frozen in time and thrust into a coffin.

Rain had been pouring from the sky like a flood of tears.

The years had not been very good to his psyche; awake or asleep (and sometimes he could rarely tell one from the other) he saw Hiro, heard Hiro, was all enveloped with everything that was Hiro Nakamura and it threatened to break him completely. These were just brief moments in time, for most of his time was spent with a sane mind which only served to be worse than when his mind was playing tricks on him and he could escape from the world. No, when he was completely sound of mind was worse because he had to face everything he had ever done, before and after he met Hiro. So much for being the great Sword Saint.

He didn't know how he managed to keep track of the days, but he did. He supposed it was due to having a regenerative ability. His mind never stopped for age or anything else. It was always new and fresh; save the burden of many years of memories and foul deeds.

He loved Hiro.

A fact that he had always known, but his mind wouldn't let him see until he was trapped away within a confinement of wood and dirt. But he did. When he had had the time to think (for what else could he do locked up inside a coffin?), he was able to put the pieces together. Why Yaeko had never truly attracted him, while he would close his eyes when he kissed her, because he was wishing for her to be someone else. Hiro had appeared and had completely changed his world around, it should have been for the better but the betrayal of Hiro kissing Yaeko (instead of the other way around) served to fill him with a bitterness that did not leave until he got thrust six feet under the ground.

He had tried to hate Hiro.

And he had succeeded quite well until he had all this time to reflect and everything changed.

Then suddenly he gets jostled awake from sleep and hears some hurried movements above him and thought it strange. Then he hears the scraping of steel against wood and his eyes widen as the door to his imprisonment opens and everything freezes.

He had been frozen in time again. Damn.

When he unfreezes, it is not to the total darkness of confinement, but to the dark and open sky and air, with the rain falling down on him and Hiro was there; standing in front of him and looking anxious.

"Gomen nasai." Hiro whispered to him and the former Sword Saint takes a step in front of the time-traveler, feeling a bittersweet feeling fill him, mixed with the relief of fresh air and sky.

"Carp..."

"You were more than a friend to me too, Kensei." said Hiro to his shock. "But I didn't realize it until it was...too late."

Then they were more alike than he thought.

He feels a sense of surprise and gratification when Hiro grabs his arm out of the blue, looking up at him.

"It's not too late, carp." He said and he kisses him. "It's never too late."

\--------------------------------------------

TWO- One instance in time (Past)

He had not intended to go back; he knew that he could seriously damage the timeline even further, but he had been unable to stop himself. His life had become nothing but numbness for him.

So now here he was, standing in the middle of a field with time frozen and about to do something reckless.

He stomps over to where he sees a frozen Kensei and Peter Petrelli. They were oh so close to Primatech, but not quite. Adam Monroe had not taken the Shanti virus out of the vault; he had not been locked away inside a coffin leaving Hiro feeling nothing.

Hiro grabs onto Kensei and teleports away, unfreezing time in the process.

They end up in Kirby Plaza; it was the first place he could think of. The immortal former Sword Saint's eyes widen and he looked shocked.

"Hiro?"

"Kensei! I am so sorry, Kensei!" He cries and Kensei looks even more surprised. "I know that I could be...but you cannot! Don't take your anger out on the world because you are angry with me. Punish ME, but do not punish the world! There are good things in the world as well as the bad. As much as we would like a completely whole and good world, there will always be the evil, the shadow to our light. Do not go down that road; do not release the virus, no matter how much you may hate me." He bows his head.

"You...know about the Virus?" Kensei's voice sounded distant and Hiro looks up. "I don't hate you, carp. I never hated you and that was the problem. You destroyed my heart when you kissed my 'princess'," his tone was disdainful at that word. "But I never hated you. I wanted to, especially because you made me FEEL. I never felt the same kind of love for Yaeko like I did for you."

Uh...wait, did he just say that?

"Uh...K-Kensei?" Hiro whispered, feeling his life turning even more upside down than it already had, but finding his mouth speaking without his say so. "I...feel the same way."

He hadn't seen that spark in Kensei's eyes in a very LONG time and his heart aches, telling him just how much he had truly missed it, how much he had truly missed the man. Kensei leans down and Hiro could hear his heart beating faster.

"Hmm...Well...if you don't want me to do what I was going to...then you might just have to find ways to persuade me, carp..."

He kisses Hiro with an intensity that leaves him breathless and it was many long moments later before they pull apart and Kensei takes in the large stairs that they were standing next to and the other surroundings.

"Oh, yeah...just where in the hell are we, carp?"

\--------------------------------

 


End file.
